Theme Songs
Theme, Character Songs Lydia: '''Airplanes - B.o.B. / Rem - DN / Toki no shirabe - Yoko Kanno & Akino Arai / Sora - Escaflowne / Cena d'amore - Kuroshitsuji / Kanshoku - the GazettE / Lydia (song to fly) - Yoko Kanno / Si deus me - Kuroshitsuji / Kuroshitsuji OST 4 / Doll's mansion - Kuroshitsuji / Call thy name, Stelly Mystica - Kuroshitsuji / Until We Bleed - Lykke Li / All the right moves - One Republic / I write sins not tragedies - Panic! At the Disco / '''Teresa: Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5 / Airplanes - B.o.B. / Club can't handle me - Flo Rida / Can't Get Enough - David Guetta / Love don't let me go - David Guetta / Delirious - David Guetta / Gee - SNSD / Cololor / Tu es mon amour - Benjamin Biolay / Dans mon merco benz - Benjamin Biolay / Raphael - Carla Bruni / Who's that Chick - Rihanna / She can get it - Kevin Rudolf / Secret - Megurine Luka / I=Fantasy - SeeU / OP1 - MM! / What the Hell - Avril Lavigne / Judas - Lady Gaga / Not fair - Lilly Allen / Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance / Sebastian: '''Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5 / Un-Go Fantasy / Red Flag - Billy Talent / Claymore OST / Kodoku - DN / Dreamer - ONE OK ROCK / Naihi Shinsho - ONE OK ROCK / Mozaik Role - Kushi / Honoka na Kioku - Natsume Yuujinchou OST / Kimi ga yobu namae - Natsume Yuujinchou / Meguru Natsu no Tayori - Natsume Yuujinchou / Secret - Megurine Luka / 10&19 - Zoku NY / Zoku NY 1 / Jibun rock - ONE OK ROCK / Marchin on - One Republic / Whataya want from me - Adam Lambert / Liar - ONE OK ROCK / '''Theodor: Un-Go Fantasy / Rewrite - AKFG / Kodoku - DN / Dreamer - ONE OK ROCK / Medseller / Hate(I really don't like you) - Plain White's T / Sad Story - Plain White's T / What if! - Plain White's T / Secret - Megurine Luka / Saint Profit - Stress / Break my Strings - ONE OK ROCK / Misery - Maroon 5 / Judas - Lady Gaga / Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance Daniel: Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5 / Shunjun - DN / the TV Show / Chef - Bligg / Musig i de Schwiiz - Bligg / Leo: For your Entertainment - Adam Lambert / Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5 / Rewrite - AKFG / Kodoku - DN / Beat Drop / Futuristic Lover - Katy Perry / Dans mon merco Benz - Benjamin Biolay / Sorry Sorry - Super Junior / Chef - Bligg / Like a G6 - Far East Movement / Party in the USA - Miley Cyrus / Keep your head down / DJ got us falling in love - Usher / Everybody loves me - One Republic / Beziehung Teresa und Lydia: Rem - DN / Love Poetry / Strangers- Yoko Kanno / Bittersweet - Apocalyptica / Schulalltag: Jugendalltag: Taikutsu - DN / Koi no aibou Kokoro no kupido - ONE OK ROCK / Loca Loca - Shakira / Ausgang, Party: Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5 / Club can't handle me - Flo Rida / Futuristic Lover - Katy Perry / Who's that Chick - Rihanna / Poker Face - Lady Gaga / DJ got us falling in love - Usher Frederick: Heart skips a beat - Olly Murs / Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5 / Blue Train - AKFG / Cololor / Relax, Take it easy - MIKA / Zoku NY 22 / Jibun Rock - ONE OK ROCK / Barbra Streisand - Duck Sauce / Marchin On - One Republic / Never lose myself - Black Star / Tsubaki Hime - Hatsune Miku Mimi: '''Un-Go Fantasy / Hello, How are you - Vocaloid / WEAVER - flum pool / Ai no Kotoba - Hatsune Miku / Quelqu'un m'a dit - Carla Bruni / Waiting outside the lines - Greyson Chances / And I Know - ONE OK ROCK / Misery - Maroon 5 / Liar - ONE OK ROCK '''Beziehung Mimi & Frederick: '''Heart skips a Beat - Olly Murs '''Beziehung Theodor & Lydia: Un-Go Fantasy / Ika, Kaisou - Kousaki Satoru / Requiem - DN / Beziehung Sebastian & Lydia: '''Ika, Kaisou - Kousaki Satoru / '''Beziehung Theodor & Clyde: '''Red Flag - Billy Talent / Shunjun - DN / Beat Drop / '''Gargon: '''Hyouri - Kousaki Satoru / Ika, Kaisou - Kousaki satoru / Requiem - DN / Jigoku no Funauta - Jigoku Shoujo / Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro 28 / Nigram Clavem - Kuroshitsuji / Let's kill tonight - Panic! At the Disco / '''Spuren Gargon: Low of Solipsm - DN / The Dark Crow Smiles (Remix) - Kuroshitsuji / Mimis Bruder: Kodoku - DN / Beat Drop / Suiri - DN / Kuroshitsuji OST 4 / Saiku DN / Kindheit Mimi, Frederick & Sebastian: Hello, How are you - Vocaloid / Cololor / Zoku NY 9 / Roots to Grow - Stefanie Heinzmann / Beziehung Sebastian & Mimi: Airplanes - B.o.B. / La La Land - Demi Lovato / My Man is a mean Man - Stefanie Heinzmann / Theme Brain rider: Mello no Theme / Secret - Megurine Luka / Suiri - DN / Until We Bleed - Lykke Li / Saiku DN / Gefangennahme Nemo: Jigoku no Funauta - Jigoku Shoujo /